Cornered
by Lee Savage
Summary: Forcing back your emotions is never a good thing. Although you are never truly alone, you can put yourself in a dark corner that is hard to get out. What is left when everything turns against you? One shot.


Cornered

The smooth metal felt cold against his cheek. His tail was wrapped against his legs, which were folded against his chest. With large eyes the color of coal he frantically searched the room. Nothing. As the silence regarded him mockingly he sighed. It was going to be all right. Wasn't that always his philosophy? Wasn't he the one who would never get down?

_They're not going to get me. They're not going to get me. _The cyborg's muscles relaxed and he sat up. Did he imagine everything? Were the nightmares true? What about the voices? They were certainly enough to startle him out of his sleep and send him flying across the room.

_Are the others awake? Maybe I could..._

_**Not today Otto.**_

"Wha? Who's there?" Instead of activating his saws, he backed into the wall. A wetness took over his body. Fear mixed with every drop of perspiration.

_**Don't you remember what they said?**_

"No! You can't hurt me! You're not real!"

**_Repeat it! _**The voice was low and deep. To Otto, it sounded like every bad guy he knew. Skeleton King...Mandarin...they were all trying to trick him and hurt his teammates. Suddenly, an immense pressure overcame the room. It was cold and clammy. Otto's shivering worsened.

_**Repeat it! Repeat it!**_

"No! This isn't happening! You can't hurt me!" The primate yelled defiantly and covered his head with his arms and closed his eyes. "They would never say that...Not my friends...You're not real, you're not real...You're no--"

_**Surrender and the end will be swift! You can finally defeat those plotting traitors. They don't want you Otto! They know what you're hiding!**_

The green simian's vision flashed white and one vision came to his mind. It was on some desolate battlefield, where the earth was scorched and cracked. Amongst several overturned bodies, Otto was there. Each victim had similar slash marks on their torsos, and each was a familiar face. With one hand, his digits passed over his eyes and he sniffed. _"I didn't want this...I never..." _One hand was transformed into a saw with a worn, jagged edge. The monkey could look at it no longer. Then, Otto opened one onyx eye. _"That's not me. I'm supposed to be the happy one." _

The blade was crusted with blood. Those who had _trusted _him. There were so many... Not just the hyperforce, mostly it was Chiro's, but of different renegades and heroes that had come from across the universe to stop the Skeleton King. His power was so immense now...

_"I'm not like this. There's a reason why everybody likes me." _Between the spots, where his reflection could be seen, a miserable cyborg stared back at Otto, and he was unrecognizable in one way.

The fur was splotched with crimson.

Suddenly, Otto was back in his room again, the blood and bodies gone. "You're a liar. I would never do that." He grew more desperate. "They all like me. You can't hurt me you can't...I'm supposed to be the happy one."

_**But you're not, are you? You've lied and held your true feelings in fear of looking stupid. What do you think their opinions are of you now?**_

_"I'm tired of all of your dumb jokes S.P.R.X77!"_

_"You always thought you were the smart one, but I was the one who built everything!"_

Otto shook his head and his eyes were arched in anger. "That wasn't me! Stop!"

_**You stupid, stupid fool. I know what you fear most!**_

Otto retorted and looked up. "Antauri says we have to face our fears, and I will! I'll tell them everything! I don't like hiding anymore!"

**_Antauri isn't here. Not Gibson, not Nova, nobody is here to save you. No one! For once, you're all alone in your fight! For once you have to have the guts to face something yourself without lying on a comforting shoulder! Do you think they want to tolerate you anymore?_**

Otto shook his head futilely. "No monkey is ever alone. I can do this...I can..."

As the dawn sun peeked through the sky, the macabre voice uttered one last line.

_**Guess what Otto? Time's up.**_

---

Author's Note- Originally, this was supposed to be something simply conjured to play around with emotions and building up feelings. I chose Otto, because although he seems giddy, I believe there is a darker side. **What the heck did I do to him? **You guess. Believe it or not, there is a moral. I apologize for anything out of place. No, I don't hate Otto. I would make this longer, but I guess I should try to catch up on my updates. (smiles sheepishly)

Disclaimer- Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and all of its properties belong to Ciro Neili.


End file.
